Leprechaun Imp
250px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Imp Zombie |ability = When played: Shuffle two Pots of Gold into your deck. |flavor text = When he offers to grant you a wish, do not wish for infinite wishes. It just doesn't work like that.}} Leprechaun Imp is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability shuffles two Pots of Gold into the zombie hero's deck. Leprechaun Imp was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, Electric Blueberry, Plucky Clover, Spyris, and Bonus Track Buckethead. He will be craftable in a future update. It is currently unknown when this card will be available. Origins He is based on Imp's Luck O' The Zombie Piñata Party costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When he is played, he appears in a pot of gold, similarly to how Leprechaun Imps appear during the "Leprechauns!" ambush during the parties. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits: '''None *'Ability:' When played: Shuffle two Pots of Gold into your deck. *'Set: Event Card description When he offers to grant you a wish, do not wish for infinite wishes. It just doesn't work like that. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategy With Leprechaun Imp is a good card for any Brainy hero. It is similar to Sow Magic Beans as it shuffles two Pots of Gold into your deck. Being able to draw a cheap card that draws three more cards can be useful during any part of the game, as well as Leprechaun Imp himself having good stats for a 1-brain cost card. But because it shuffles two Pot of Golds, it can be luck to draw them as out of 40 cards in your deck, so playing it early can be hard to obtain them, while playing this in the late may have a higher chance to earn at least Pot of Gold. You can also play multiple Leprechaun Imps to increase the chances of earning more Pot of Golds. Super Brainz can use him to his full potential due to his easy access of tribe synergy cards. He can be paired with Toxic Waste Imp to get the Deadly' trait, or be able to draw a card if he hits the plant hero with the help of Imp Commander. Alternatively, he could also play him with Firefighter or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to replay his ability; allowing to add more Pot of Golds into your deck. However, just like Sow Magic Beans, it is pure luck on whether you draw the Pots of Gold or not. Against Once this zombie is played, you cannot do anything to stop him from using his ability. He can then be treated as a plain 2/2 zombie, and thus, should be dealt with accordingly. Unless he has become a huge threat and you have no instant-kill cards to dispatch of him, do not 'Bounce''' this zombie, as your opponent can replay this zombie to earn more Pots of Gold, especially late-game. Gallery Leprechaun Imp Statistics.png|Leprechaun Imp's statistics LeprechaunLockedCard.jpg|Leprechaun Imp's grayed-out card LeprecaunImpwithInfoButton.jpg|Leprechaun Imp's grayed-out card with an info button Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Imp cards Category:Event cards Category:Headwear zombies